dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alu-fiend (4e Race)
Alu-fiend Half demons that require love to survive and seek their place in the world. Seemingly carefree half-demons that have a lot more on their minds then they tend to let on. Counter to what their demonic ancestry might suggest, these beings are almost exclusively at home on the prime material plane and have a much greater attachment to both it and the people that live there. A fact that doesn't seem to matter much to the other inhabitants whom also live there. Play an Alu-fiend if you want... * to be a creature that loves to socialize but has to make sure to blend in without revealing its true identity * to have a way with words and body language that always leaves you with the advantage * To be a member of a race that favors the Psion, Wizard, Warlock and Bard classes. Physical Qualities The appearance of Alu-Fiends is very dependant upon the species that their non-demonic parent hails from. Should they be a human the Alu-Fiend will appear as an extremely beautiful human, sharing all their physical appearances. The only feature that is kept from their demon roots is a pair of small colorful leathery wings. Alu-Fiends are very fashionable often using their social connections to stay ahead of the curve, preferring clothes that allow them to stand out and be the center of attention. Alu-Fiends are very style over substance when it comes to their weapons and armor, often finding the most exoctic choices for no more reason then the attention it will warrant them. Alu-Fiends grow and have lifespans that are equivalent to their non-demonic parent. Their wings usually begin to grow in during adolescence. Playing a Alu-fiend The half-blooded illegitimate sons and daughters of succubi and incubi are born into the world typically without home or reason. Rarely raised by their demonic parents, they are often taken in by the other parent or sometimes abandoned early in their lives and forced to find their way in the world naturally. They have no established nation as they are few in number and often attempt to blend into other communities or take naturally to the road and adventuring. Alu-fiends have a natural charm about them, often making it very easy to find friends and lovers. It is quite normal for an Alu-fiend to get strong urges for companionship with others owing to their demonic parentage, but not necessarily of a sexual nature. Alu-fiends are a highly social people, so much so that a prolonged absence of company can lead to their health deteriorating and eventually even death. Ultimately most Alu-fiends find their true longing and passion is to simply find a place in the world in which they truly belong. This could be in a small rural village where everyone is like family and they resign themselves to living out the rest of their days happily raising children and performing mundane tasks that are in themselves their own reward. Others might seek out fame and fortune not willing to accept just being a part of the flock, instead they wish to be above it so that all eyes are upon them. Some may seek a darker path though, not content to simply belong but to become more than they are, seeking out their demonic roots in attempts to cast off their shells to become true succubi or incubi. Alu-fiend Characteristics: Affectionate, charming, flirtatious, glamorous, magnetic, mysterious, sociable Male Names: Aminta, Dwyn, Eros, Kama, Maram, Orpheus, Tristan, Uriah Female Names: Aphrodite, Calypso, Freya, Klytie, Lenore, Marian, Tanith Alu-fiend Adventurers Three sample Alu-fiend adventurers are described below. Eros is an alu-fiend wizard with a massive thirst for knowledge and debate. With blessings from his Elvin mother he left for a magical academy at a young age showing much promise. He loves to engage in heated arguments over magical studies with his piers and instructors alike. His best known trait is to play devil's advocate remarkably well regardless the issue. It's the fact that he can so easily play either side that makes him a big hit. Because whether or not he believes in what he is fighting for, everyone is forced to bring their A-game. So while it was a little disjointing when he was sent away from his school to do practical field studies in wizardry, he is use to turning unappealing projects into wonderful successes. Aphrodite is an alu-fiend bard with a rather scandalous reputation for mischief. She is best known for fast talking and even faster dates. Her social life is always quite robust with a large group of friends always willing to give her the time of day, and an even larger group of suitors all trying to win her heart. But try as they may, no man or woman has been able to tame the lovely lass despite their best efforts. With such a constant string of attempts to sweep her off her feet it would seem Aphrodite was far too busy to do anything else, but such is not the case. In her heart she does deeply care for those around her but the cruel human father she ran away from so long ago has caught wind of her whereabouts, and she knows the warlord will do anything to punish his misbehaved wayward daughter. Tanith is an alu-fiend warlock that possesses little mercy for those around her. The only creature she would deign to treat even remotely like a friend is her small rat familiar Mr. Whiskers. Everyone else is just a source of food, or will be once she manages to remove the taint of her of her dwarven half. For what little stabilizing effect the small rodent has on her psyche it only puts a bandage over the masquerading murderous force she desires to become. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Demon Category:Elemental Origin Category:Humanoid Type